Weapon X: A NEW ENCOUNTER
by Jess darkangel
Summary: When Wolverine's alone in the woods, he comes across a strange woman that seems to be part of his past. But then things start to heat up. Can he find a place that Lady Wolverine can belong to before she's killed?


**HI! It's DarkAngel! this is my first submit so any and ALL replies would be very gratefull. PLEASE leave a comment so i'll know if people actually LIKE my stories. This is chapter one so if i get atleast six reviews, i'll post chapter two.**

**Thanks!**

**DarkAngel**

* * *

The woods sat quiet, except for the distant howl of a wolf. Suddenly a movement darted across an empty field and the howl grew louder.

Logan also known as Wolverine pulled up on his bike he had heard roomers of a strange wild woman people have told him she carried knifes that came out of her hands and never grew dull and that intrigued him.

As he set up his tent he sniffed the air something was in the breeze and it made his hair stand up.

Deep in the forest a young woman sat watching several hunters circling below her, with an almighty leap she jumped to another tree but one of the men heard and fired but it missed hitting the branch she had just left.

Dropping to the ground she shivered as she remembered how the hunters had killed the pack she had been living with, then she vowed in silence she would return and kill them, she looked down at her hands the bloodied knifes slid back inside her, she winced with the pain, how they came to be there she had no idea the only memories she had was waking in the forest the only thing that she owned was a dog tag, battered and dirty, it said wolverine.

A shot ran out and she felt the pain as a dart hit her shoulder reaching back she pulled it out its container now empty, dropping it to the floor she turning and ran as fast as she could towards a clearing, bursting out she was surprised to find someone standing on the other side, holding a cup in his hand, crouching down she growled at him but the sound of the hunters made her stand back up and turn away from him, as she stood she began to feel sleepy, shaking her head she found it didn't help the world still spun, turning back to face the man she found him looking around just as she had done.

Stepping closer to him she could see his muscular body tensed

"I guess there not here for the company" he said his voice gruff but soft as he looked at her, she looked at him and sniffed the air something was familiar about this man a familiar feeling or was it his voice she had heard before in a distant memory, the voices grew louder till she could see flashes of light from the camp fire glinting off their guns , as she turned to run away her legs collapsed under her and she just fell to the damp ground her breathing heavy as she fought to stay awake, the world spun around her, the man ran forward and now stood over her, she heard the sound of knifes being drawn, looking at her hands she saw they weren't hers, slowly she looked up at the man his hair almost as wild as his eyes.

There in his hands she saw the same knifes she had, again she fought to stay awake, but the harder she fought the harder it became, soon it went black and she fell to the ground out cold.

Opening her eyes she saw white above her no blue sky, or trees, looking around she saw she was in a big bed with white sheets and pillows, throwing them off her she found herself stood in a tee shirt and her underwear, she ran to the window and looked out, children played on grass a wood sat not far away,

"Good to see you awake" said a voice from behind her a man in a wheel chair rolled into the room, the woman backed into a corner and growled at him,

"my names Charles Xavier, this is my school for the gifted" he said but it was as if he hadn't spoken seeing a gap the woman ran for it and darted down the corridor stepping out of an open window she stepped onto the ledge, ever one looked up but to their surprise she jumped rolling in mid air landing on the grass unharmed, she scanned the area finding the easiest way to escape, heading for the woods she moved with precision.

Charles Xavier rolled out the doors with a young woman her hair ebony coloured

"Shall we tell Logan" she asked Charles looked up at her.

"No, I think he'll find out soon enough" he said then thought for a moment "you know Storm, there's something familiar about that girl" Storm smiled, she knew exactly what he meant and she pushed him back inside.

Deep in the forest Logan was taking his anger out on a piece of wood, he stopped as his senses had picked up something was watching him, he retracted his adamantium knifes and stood still he could smell her and she was scared, just as she could smell him and the sweat on his body,

"You might as well come out I know your there" he said and looked up at her, dropping down on to the grass close to him she moved around him, he watched her look at him like she was trying to figure out what or who he was "who are you" he asked her looking at her, stopping to face him she lifted her hands looking down at them she could scars, stepping back she clenched her fists with a cry of pain her own adamantium knifes shot out from between her fingers, bent double she pulled back away from him, he stood astonished at what he saw for all these years he thought he was the only one and now cowering in front of him was this woman terrified and scared at what she was , with another cry her blades disappeared, she sat on the ground cradling her hands tears ran down her cheeks on to her bare feet.

"they hurt don't they" he said kneeling in front of her, taking her hands he stood her up, together they started to walk back the way she had come, he felt her stop,

"It's ok, their friends, they can help" he said she relaxed but kept a tight grip on his shirt.

Stepping into the sun light she blinked Xavier sat at the top of the steps a smile on his face as he watched Logan walk with the woman across the grass, a ball rolled close to them the woman growled and just backed away as a young girl ran up and picked up the ball, looking for only a moment the girl ran back to her play mates, the woman could feel the panic start again as she drew close to the building, pulling back she shook her head she only just trusted the man called Logan.

"She won't get any closer" Logan shouted Storm walked over to them,

"Hi" she said the woman stepped back behind Logan who could feel how scared she was, turning to face her Logan spoke to her "we have to get inside "he said just as the first spots of rain fell, the woman looked up at the sky as a rain drop fell onto her face, instinctively Logan reached out to brush it away , the woman backed away and growled, the rain now heavy soaked her already thin clothes and she shivered "it's dry, warm and safe inside" he said starting to walk inside, the woman followed him at a distance, once inside they headed to Xavier's office where the three of them waited for her.

Poking her head around the door and sidestepped past a young man wearing red glasses and into the room.

Xavier sat behind his desk as the woman looked around. Seeing a book case filled with books she walked over and ran her hand along them something was familiar, suddenly she felt a presence behind her turning she found Xavier hand wheeled up behind her,

"She has your keen senses" he said aiming his comment at Logan who stood with his arms folded beside the door, Xavier looked up at her he looked deep into her eyes and then into her memories, they watched as the woman knelt down in front of him as if she was hypnotised her eyes fixed on Xavier.

She found herself standing back in the woods but Xavier was beside her, "think back to your first memory of being in this wood, then there they were standing in front of a wall, Charles turned to face the wall the woman stood terrified but with his words she turned around , opening her eyes she found herself in a lab, a concrete coffin sat in the middle of the room and glass tubes lined the walls in one she could see a man's skeleton the rest were empty, then some one pushed her forward, terrified she realised it was happening a again the pain and terror she had shut out, she screamed and cried out trying to fight off the guards, "its ok "she heard a voice opening her eyes she saw Xavier she was back in the house , Logan now stood next to him a look of concern on his face, as Storm held the woman's arms, which she quickly let go of seeing the look on her face.

Backing away Xavier was deep in thought as he crossed back to his desk,

"It seams, she too was part of the alkali lake experiment, she seams to have blocked the memories" he said, the woman now scared stood up as Logan stepped forward she moved away towards the door.

"I think we should call it a day" Logan said the professor agreed and they left, Logan took the woman back to the room.

Sitting on the bed the woman looked out of the window Logan stood close by, he watched her he could tell her meeting with Xavier had shook her up and woke bad memories.

Closing her eyes she could hear the sounds of screams that she had locked away for so long, she watched as several children played a game of football out side the window, but something flashed in her mind she saw herself and several other men and women playing football on a dry dusty field, then came a sound like thunder but the sky was clear. She suddenly saw bodies laid all around her, blood pooled around her feet as the bodies melted into nothing, screaming she fell to her knees looking down she saw her hands covered in blood.

"Are you ok?" she heard a voice call quickly she turned, she could see Logan stood with storm, Storm stood holding clean clothes, in one hand and in the other a towel and a bar of soap, she looked at their faces.

"Sorry Hun, but you need a shower" said Storm something told the woman she was right and she followed, Logan walked with them for a while before heading to the kitchen for a drink.

Standing in the shower room Storm turned on the water, the woman flinched but feeling the warmth stepped under, the water felt warm and cleansing, but she somehow felt it would wash the dirt off her but not the memory of the blood. Storm handed the woman the bar of soap and hung the towel out side then left, standing with the water running down her back she almost forgot about her knives and the torture she had been put through.

Half an hour passed and the woman stepped out water dripping onto the floor, drying her self she slipped on the clean clothes, Storm pushed open the door to the shower room and smiled to see her stood wearing a pair of jeans and one of Logan's shirts and nothing on her feet.

"You look like you could use a good meal" storm said

The woman didn't complain her stomach did that for her.

Following Storm they headed for the kitchen, just before storm opened the door she noticed the woman sniff the air.

"yes, Logan if that's what your wondering, several students are inside too" she said the woman hesitated as she pushed open the kitchen door, just inside she could see two young girls busily making them selves a sandwich, Logan sat at one end away from them drinking something from a brown bottle and smoking a cigar, the woman stepped in and moved to the chair beside him, Storm smiled.

Seeing the bottle she sniffed, it smelled sweet, Logan reached out and popped the top of another the woman watched as he took a swig, spotting her looking at the bottle, he carefully slid the second bottle across to her " it's beer" he said, she sniffed the liquid inside, did she like beer she didn't know or could remember, picking up the bottle she let the cold liquid run into her mouth and down her throat, it tasted sweet and she liked it, drinking the rest she placed the empty bottle on the table, Storm placed a sandwich in front of her, which after a few sniffs, she ate, sitting back in the chair she finished her third bottle, Logan seamed impressed that she could keep up with him, soon she yawned and he decided it was time she went back to her room, standing up he motioned for them to leave, and she followed him much to amusement of the two girls.

Passing by one room she stopped and looked in, she could see has equipment for training in,

"You can have a closer look "he said as she stepped in, looking around she began to recognise some of the equipment

"Sit there and try" he said she sat down at one machine reaching out she grabbed the handle but just as she did her adamantium claws sprung out and cut the rope, she fell back onto the floor, Logan smiled and placed his cigar back in his mouth "I have just the place for you" he said and they left, after she retracted her claws.

Heading down a corridor they stopped beside a metal door, sliding the door they stepped inside, the door slid closed behind then the woman spun around at the sound, Logan lent on one of the walls, turning around she saw what looked like an empty room that was till Logan nodded, then a creature ran out of no where, the woman looked at Logan, "go ahead let it out" he said with a puff on his cigar.

Turning back her claws slid out she then jumped forward as she twisted in the air the robots head clattered to the floor,

"Level 3" said Logan nodding to someone in a booth above them.

Several hours later the woman had dispatched all of the robots on that level, landing in front of Logan he saw she was out of breath but had a smile.

"That's enough for today" said a voice and it emptied

The woman stood up sweat dripped from her as she walked towards him,

"Feel better?" he said taking a last drag of the cigar, she smiled and nodded it was the first acknowledgment she had shown since she had been at the institute.

Later that night she sat in her room she could smell Logan next door and she had heard him return about an hour ago, and was now all quiet but she could hear his breathing even in the next room, opening her door she stepped into the corridor and down some stairs walked towards what she thought was the main door.

Slowly she opened in only to find her self in a garage cars sat lined up ready to use but it was a bike that sat in a corner that caught her eye, slowly she walked over to it, running her hand down the seat she knew who it belonged to, she could smell Logan standing behind her.

"nice isn't it "she heard him say, she turned her head and looked at him he could see what she was planning "you know running away isn't the answer" he said walking over to her, she opened her mouth as if she was going to say something then stopped, he placed his hand on her shoulder"give it time" he couldn't believe he had just told her that after all he was still wrestling with his own demons.

"Come on, lets go back to bed" he said "we've both got a long day tomorrow" with those words they headed back to their rooms for restful sleep so they thought.

Later that night Logan woke to the sound of some one screaming and braking glass, listening he realised it came from the woman's room, in his shorts and a tee shirt he ran into the adjoining room to find the woman thrashing around on the bed a glass lay broke on the floor, she screamed out again this time her claws flew out and she cut the sheet to shreds, Storm had heard the commotion and ran into the room,

"we have to calm her before she hurts herself" she said "or us" said Logan as they watched the woman slip off the bed on to the floor cowering against the wall her claws still out and up in front of her , her movements suggested something was attacking her ,Logan moved to just in front of her.

" wake up" he shouted Storm shook her head as the woman lashed out , Logan grabbed her wrist and held her hands she fought like a woman possessed but with his strength, he managed to hold her, as quickly as she had started she opened her eyes and looked straight at him confused at why he stood in her room in his shorts and tee shirt, and why she was out of breath, looking down she saw she too only wore a white tee shirt and under ware but she wasn't bothered as she had worn less when she was in the woods.

" you know, we can't keep calling you mystery lady" he said still holding her wrists but now a bit loser " what's your name?" he said as she looked up at him, she looked sad " can't remember " Logan let go of one of her hands as her claws slipped back inside them, taking the dog tags from around her neck she placed them into his now open hand, he looked down at it and turned it over he could see it was very battered but under the scratches he made out the words "lady wolverine, that's your code name but what's your real name?" he said the woman looked blankly at him and shrugged, Storm walked up behind them,

"it's a start" she said taking the tags from him and headed out the room Logan who still stood looking at the woman who had turned to look out of the window, tears ran down her face again she wished she could remember who she was or why she couldn't talk.

The next day came with out any more problems, The woman sat out in the garden as she felt the sun and the wind blowing gently on her face ,with out turning she could tell Logan and the professor were watching her but she could also tell someone else was watching her she had picked up his sent and now sat opposite her hidden in the woods, standing up she walked over to the edge looking back Logan saw what was her plan and Xavier spoke it " she's picked up on something, go and help her" he said and Logan left him.

He found her stood quite still at the edge of the wood, she touched her nose he nodded he too could smell it.

"yea, I smell him" said Logan and together they moved into the wood circling around behind the man , drawing closer they could see he wasn't any ordinary man his back covered in a long main "sabre tooth" said Logan, the man spun round to face both Logan and the woman " nice to see you again" sabre tooth said before launching an attack knocking him to the ground, the woman pounced and landed on sabre tooth's back her claws drawn but he just threw her against a nearby tree where she hit her head hard, winded she lay on the ground as she saw sabre tooth bounding away after tossing Logan against a tree, leaving Logan and herself on the floor .

Sitting up she looked around Logan sat against a tree puffing on a cigar before standing up and crossing to her,

"You ok" he held out his hand to her, taking it she stood up only to find her head spun and her legs like jelly, "guess you not" Logan wrapped his arm around her waist as they headed back to the institute.

The woman sat on a bed in the medical bay as storm patched her up, she winced as storm cleaned up a cut but by the time she had finished it was gone not even a scar remind, "well, she has the same healing ability" storm said standing back, Logan stood next to her "yea, I thought she might, that's how she survived" he said taking a puff on his cigar Storm looked disapprovingly at him.

Slipping off the metal bed the woman stood looking at the two of them, shaking her head she walked towards the door,

"Whoa, where do you think your going?" Logan said seeing her turn away, she turned and looked at them both, deep down she was tired of being thought of as no name woman and was going to know who she was no matter what it took.

Turning to face him he could see anger on her face, he nodded as his instincts told him what was wrong, "lets find you a name" he said and hey left heading for the professors room.

Knocking they heard him call out for them to enter, the woman was hesitant after her last meeting but followed be cause she was determined to find out who she was.

The professor sat behind his desk, she had the feeling he knew why they were there.

"Please sit down" he said motioning to the chair in front of him.

"you want your name" he said she looked up at him, then she felt the same feeling over whelming her again this time she didn't fight it.

Opening her eyes she found her self stood in a dark room, a single window let a single shaft of light it a figure coward in the corner a second lay on the ground , the woman motioned to the man on the ground,

"Yes it looks like Logan, so you've met before" said the professor, in the room Logan listened even more now,

The Logan on the floor stirred and sat up his face covered in bruised and scars just like the woman,

"Who's there?" he asked she moved forward helping him to sit up, her hair was short and she was younger but it was defiantly the woman who stood next to the professor.

"my names Louise Carpenter, sergeant, do you know why there doing this to use?" she said her voice trembled as she sat him against the wall, the Louise that stood next to the professor looked down at him, suddenly they watched as two guards walked in and dragged her away kicking and screaming leaving Logan on his own, the Louise beside the professor closed her eyes as she remembered what happened next but didn't want to see it.

Opening her eyes she found her self sat back in the professors office the professor rolled over to his desk,

"May I present Sergeant Louise Carpenter" he said

Logan thought back he remembered a young woman briefly helping him before she was dragged away he thought she died.

"Nice to meet you again, kid" he said as she stood up, looking across at him she was still puzzled why couldn't she speak, as she walked past him she gave him a look that said "I am not a kid" and carried on past him out to the garden again,.

Sitting in the most isolated place she could she listened to the silence, her feet drawn up to her she hugged her knees.

From inside the house Logan, storm and the Professor watched her,

"I think you opened a can of worms there, charley" said Logan placing his cigar in his mouth.

Storm nodded her agreement "I think it's going to take some time for her to heal" she said but Logan had already left the room.

Turning back to the window they saw him cross the grass to where Louise sat.

"Come with me" he said, Louise stood up curious at what he had planned, she followed him to the garage and across to his bike,

"Climb on, it's about time you let your hair down" he said "not doing you any good being stuffed up here" she didn't kneed a second invite she climbed on behind him, "hold tight I'm no Cyclops" he said and revved up the engine, wheel spinning he headed down the drive and away from the institute.

Finally they stopped it was a small biker bar several other bikes sat out side she could hear laughter and loud music from inside, following him inside she found it to be crowded with big men in biker leathers and ripped sweaty tee shirts, Logan crossed to a far table and sat down as Louise crossed the floor a man grabbed her from behind her instinct took over and the man found himself on his back on the floor, Logan smiled as she sat facing him, her face still deciding if this was a good place to be.

A young waitress walked over to them and smiled,

"what do ya want" she asked Logan ordered his beer then looked at Louise "she'll have the same" the woman looked at her "what's her problem can't she speak for her self" she said with a snotty look she took Logan's money then left, a few minuets later she placed two bottles on the table in front of them Logan drank his Louise just held hers thinking about what she had found out earlier.

"Are you going to drink that or look at it?" he said Louise looked at the half full bottle, tipping the bottle she downed it in one, confusion had been replaced by anger, as she sat she watched several men sat opposite as they drank and became more and more drunk, soon one walked over to their table,

"wana dance?" he said in a drunken state facing Louise ,Logan leaned forward "I don't think she's interested " the man glanced at him "wasn't talking to you " the man said Logan was about to stand when he felt a hand on his arm, Louise shook her head and stood up "I don't think you can handle her" Logan said as he sat back the man smiled "she's just a woman" the man said as his friends laughed behind him, reaching out he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the dance floor she stood quite still the man stood facing her the man tried to grab her but she through him over her shoulder where he landed on his back, seeing their friend land undignified on the floor they went to his help, Louise looked back over her shoulder as three men lunged for her but again she sent them flying across the dance floor, stopping she looked back at Logan who just sat puffing on his cigar and a smile on his face, just as Louise was about to walk over to him she felt a sting in her shoulder and she cried out, one of the men had soot up and took out a knife that now stuck out of her shoulder, Logan stood up and crossed to her " shouldn't have done that, BuB" he said and hit him so hard the man skated across the floor stopping at the far wall out cold.

Turning around he saw Louise struggling to pull out the knife, moving t o stand in front of her he took hold of the handle,

"This is going to hurt" he said she gave him a look of and it doesn't now, he wrapped his fingers around the handle he was about to pull when he felt her lean on him, he let her wrapping his free arm around her waist, pulling he felt her hold him tight, then she cried out as the blade with drew, her legs gave out and she forward but Logan held her up, she looked up at him.

A waitress ran up with a towel and a look of surprise when she saw no wound,

"Fast healer" he said as he walked Louise out of the door and to the bike.

The professor looked at the two of them Logan sat puffing on his cigar,

"And did you enjoy your trip?" he said Louise looked up at Logan "he started it she finished it" he said Louise nodded

"And that gives both of you the right to trash a bar" he said "I'd expect it from you Logan but taking her with you" he said Louise stood up and stormed out Logan and the professor were left dumbfounded , Louise walked down the corridors not even knowing where she was going, but she ended up in the kitchen.

Sitting at the table she thumped it hard in frustration.

"Hay, what's the table ever done to you?" she heard Logan's voice behind her she wasn't surprised he had found her so quick.

Standing she turned to face he could see anger in her eyes as well as tears,

She throw up her arms and sat back down, as she realised there was no point in arguing with him, he had been there for her ever since he had found her back in the woods.

Logan switched on a kettle and took out a mug, making her a coffee he placed the cup in front of her, she didn't feel like drinking but Logan insisted to her surprise she found it had an added flavour whiskey Logan had slipped a shot in to help her to sleep,

"So, tell me what has the table done?" he said jokily Louise smiled the anger now gone


End file.
